


Golden Boy

by DTrainWin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst I guess, Banter, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTrainWin/pseuds/DTrainWin
Summary: Hired by the Avengers to crack open a safe, it seems The First Avenger himself would be happier without you along.





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The_Sad_Hatter's writing challenge. Prompt is in bold.

Walking into the compound with the smoke of gunfire clearing already made you feel like a badass. 

Walking in beside Captain America and his posse made you feel like a Goddess. 

The Avengers had cleared the way to your target and you strutted to the safe and immediately began working your magic. While the moment felt magical, you knew you had little time before reinforcements came rushing in and you’d be damned if your timing was the thing that threw everyone into danger. 

You put the modified cattle prod device up to safe and began looking for the hiccups in timing that would relay the code to you. As you did so, Steve approached you. “How much longer?”

“Patience is a virtue.” You muttered, concentrating on the task at hand.

“Patience can get the team killed.” 

You turned to him, a grimace adorning your face. “Look, I get that you didn’t want to hire the thief to get the USB drive in this safe. However, if you were to open this up without inputting the correct code, poison would emit from it, killing your team anyway. I’m working as fast as I can but it is all about timing. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to it, Golden Boy.”

A look of indignation crossed Steve’s face before settling on acceptance, and was that a hint of respect?

“Let me know when you got the code.” He directed before going to talk with some of his comrades posted by the door.

You nodded, turning your attention back to the task at hand. You did sneak a glance at his retreating form and bit your bottom lip. If he wasn’t so pompous, he would definitely be hot.  
Five minutes later, you had the 8 digit code. You grounded yourself giving a small pep talk before entering the code. You smirked when the light turned green indicating success. Still, you slowly opened the door ensuring it wasn’t actually going to spray the poison. 

A gentle sigh of relief escaped when the door opened with no effect or hindrance. “Hey, Golden Boy!” You called out. “Safe’s open.” The elated smile turned to a scowl as the Captain marched over to you his mouth set in a straight line. 

“I thought I told you to let me know when you had the code.” He ordered towering over you.

“Look, the safe’s open, your team has access to the USB drive. I don’t see what the big deal is.” You replied indignantly.

“Yeah, and did you steal anything else from the safe?”

You forced yourself to take a couple of breaths before you lost it. “I haven’t stolen anything.”

Nat approached and snuck behind Steve rooting through the safe, presumably for the USB drive. 

“There’s thousands of dollars worth of jewels in that safe, and you’re telling me you touched none of it.” Steve asked. That tone of disbelief was grating on your last nerve.

“I’m not just a petty thief!” You bit back. “It takes more than some loose jewels for my fingers to get sticky. Now, if there were actual jeweled items, we may have a different story. I mean, honey, you should see me in a crown.”

“Uh, Steve, Y/N, we got it.” Nat said holding up the USB. 

Perfect, job done. You slowly stepped back, sinking into the shadows and prepared to make your exit. My God you would be glad to never see that self-righteous asshole again. You would give Nat hell for even recommending you for this job.

* * *

A few hours later you were limping up your apartment, trying to keep the grunts of pain in. You couldn’t help the groan that escaped you when you saw the Captain lurking outside your apartment. 

“Can I help you?” The irritated tone of your voice seemed to snap him out of his stupor.

“What took you so long to get here?” He questioned.  
You rolled your eyes side-stepping the Captain to let yourself into your apartment. “I had to make sure I wasn’t followed. I hope you did the same. I would really hate to have to move again.” 

To your annoyance the Captain followed in your wake. 

“Why are you here?” You bit out. It was starting to get very uncomfortable standing on your leg. Not to mention, you were pretty sure you had a couple of bruised ribs.

The Captain took in your labored breaths and pained stance before stating, “You’re hurt.”

“Casualties of the job.” You brushed off.

“It probably wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t run off like a child.” He lectured. 

A sigh left your lips. You were truly too tired to fight. “Yeah, well, I don’t stay where I’m not wanted.” You said sinking into your well-worn recliner.

Steve sat on the edge of your ottoman assessing you further.

“What?” You snapped.

To your surprise, Steve silently got up and you heard your fridge open. If he was looking for snacks, he would be sorely disappointed. You generally didn’t keep it stocked before a job, never knowing ~~if~~ when you would return.

The Captain sat back down on the ottoman offering you a wrapped towel. You took the towel from him cautiously, finding it was wrapped around an ice pack. “For your ribs.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” He inquired. If you didn’t know better, he sounded almost...concerned. 

You half-shrugged. “Nothing that can’t wait.” 

He nodded seemingly accepting your answer. “I, uh, didn’t just come here for a chat. I had a question that’s been bugging me.”

You mentally told yourself not to roll your eyes. The Captain had been fairly decent this interaction and he had gotten you an ice pack so you decided it would be best to humor him. “Go on.” You prompted.

“Right, um, if you weren’t planning on stealing anything from the safe, why did you open it?”

You blew out a breath trying to formulate your thoughts. “You didn’t just hire me to open the safe, you hired me to make sure poison didn’t emit from it killing your teammates. Some safes have anti-hacking safeguards, so if someone takes too long inputting the code, even if it’s the correct -”

“The poison would have emitted killing whoever was in front of the safe.”

“You got it, Golden Boy. Normally, I can check for safeguards and negate them, but it was clear we were strapped for time. I figured even if the poison did go off, as long as none of you were near the safe, you guys could get out and then come back after it had dissipated to get the USB.”

“After you were dead you mean.”

A sad smile crossed your face. “Hazards of the job.”

Steve sucked in a harsh breath. “I think we got off on the wrong foot. And I definitely owe you an apology. I’m sorry I was such a,” 

He paused trying to find the right word. You saved him the trouble. “Dick?”

Steve nodded, those cerulean eyes pleading for forgiveness. 

“Not a problem, Golden Boy. But do it again and we’ll have some issues. Now, if you’ll excuse me, oof,” You grunted rising slowly from the chair. You were surprised when Steve offered an arm. You cautiously took it, rising fully to your feet. “I’m going to go soak in the tub.”

“Right, um, see you around? I’d like to take you to lunch sometime, as an apology.”

“Not needed, Golden Boy, but maybe if our paths cross again, I’ll take you up on it.”

He gave you a bright smile before exiting and your heart stuttered slightly. You’d have to be careful with this one.

* * *

Two days later, you woke up to the doorbell ringing. You cursed, getting out of bed, your entire body protesting. You were furious when you opened the door and no one was there. You glanced down and saw a small package. “What the hell?” You muttered picking it up and setting it on the table.

You opened the package to find a box with a note taped to it. The note read, _I wasn’t sure if you had one, so I got one just in case. I’d like to see you in it one day._

Opening the box, you found a small jeweled crown. Assessing the jewels it appeared they were real. A smirk graced your face. “Not bad, Golden Boy, not bad at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever writing Steve and I don't know how well I captured it, so let me know! I know I mentioned it before the fic, but this was written for The_Sad_Hatter's writing challenge and I just want to put it out there how amazing her writing is. She primarily writes for Bucky, but is currently writing a Loki X Reader fic that is just as good. If you haven't already, please check her out!


End file.
